


Ricordo il giorno del mio matrimonio

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Non dovrebbero tenerlo nascosto a Lorenzo, eppure lo fanno.





	Ricordo il giorno del mio matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



Non dovrebbero tenerlo nascosto a Lorenzo, eppure lo fanno. 

E il segreto non sono i baci e le carezze, non è lo sfiorarsi nascosto o le tenerezze clandestine che riservano l’una per l’altro, non è il modo che ha Giuliano di sfiorare le cosce di Bianca in punta di labbra, lasciandole baci umidi sulla pelle che la fanno fremere di anticipato piacere, non è nemmeno la sfacciata prepotenza con cui lei ama spingerlo nel proprio letto, spogliarlo con mani ingannatrici che, come promesso davanti ad un prete, non hanno mai toccato altri uomini al di fuori di quelli della sua famiglia.

Non è il sesso che cercano di nascondergli, perché Lorenzo può perdonare il sesso, può perdonare qualsiasi debolezza, qualsiasi errore, qualsiasi peccato. Lorenzo è stato creato per assorbire ogni bruttura e modellarla in qualcosa di nuovo e di bello, qualcosa da poter poi restituire al mondo o alla sua famiglia, che spesso e volentieri sono per lui la stessa cosa.

No, quello che entrambi temono di non vedersi perdonato è la semplicità del loro affetto, l’incoscienza con cui cedono l’uno all’altra senza rivolgere un solo pensiero al loro nome, al loro sangue o alla loro reputazione. Quello che non vogliono sentirsi rimproverato è la leggerezza del loro piacere, la soddisfazione segreta che traggono da ogni bacio celato, la dolcezza tutta privata del fare qualcosa di proibito.

Bianca teme anche che Lorenzo incolpi l’imprudenza di Giuliano, la sua strafottenza. Le fa paura, a volte, il modo in cui i suoi fratelli si guardano e sembrano dirsi in silenzio _potrei quasi odiarti, se solo non ti amassi così tanto._ Bianca conosce la violenza, ha un’immagine ben chiara di come gli uomini riescano ad usare la propria rabbia per fare quanto più danno possibile, e tutti i membri della sua famiglia hanno dentro proprio quel fuoco gelido, il tipo che ti porta a distruggere tutto quello che hai davanti senza mai guardarti indietro. Lorenzo e Giuliano morirebbero prima di usarlo l’uno contro l’altro, ma Bianca non vuole rischiare. Non sa di che colore sia la furia di Lorenzo e, non avendola mai vista, prova per essa un terrore quasi superstizioso, come potrebbe esserlo la paura di un’eruzione.

I motivi di Giuliano, poi, in realtà non li conosce. Giuliano la ama di un amore scolpito nel marmo, e poco gli importa della forma che esso assume sotto lo scalpello con cui la vita li modella entrambi: Bianca sa che c’è una lealtà di fondo nell’animo di suo fratello, sa che Giuliano ci sarà sempre per lei come ci sarà sempre per Lorenzo, a prescindere da tutto, e qualsiasi sia il ruolo a lui richiesto. Ma Giuliano, a volte, ama fare le cose contro soltanto per sentirne il sapore sulla lingua. E chi sia l’avversario in questo caso, Bianca non sa immaginarselo. Che sia Lorenzo, o Piero, o Guglielmo, o la società fiorentina tutta, che lo vorrebbe accasato e ammogliato con una delle proprie figlie, Bianca sa che c’è qualcun altro nascosto nelle ombre delle loro camere da letto, e la cosa la turba meno di quanto probabilmente dovrebbe.

Il punto è che, diversamente da suo fratello, Bianca sa già cosa aspettarsi dal suo futuro: sa che sposerà Guglielmo de’ Pazzi, sa che con lui sarà felice. Questo gioco con Giuliano è soltanto il prolungamento delle loro fantasie di bambini, quando sgattaiolavano via ridendo dai loro maestri, lasciando indietro un Lorenzo che già allora era troppo serio per sottrarsi ai suoi doveri. Bianca ricorda con una nitidezza quasi accecante i pomeriggi assolati passati nei giardini del loro palazzo: ricorda come amasse avvolgersi nelle lenzuola bianche che ancora sapevano di bucato, e ricorda come fosse facile costringere Giuliano ad inchinarsi davanti a lei, baciarle la mano e chiamarla la sua adorata sposa. Suo fratello era sempre stato un marito di poche pretese: una spada e un dolce in più a merenda bastavano per comprarle un matrimonio felice, anche se non privo di duelli all’ultimo sangue.

Adesso ride nel ricordarlo, e Giuliano, sotto di lei, le sorride pur non conoscendone il motivo, solo perché ama vederla ridere ― e Bianca questo lo sa perché non c’è mai stato un momento, nelle loro vite, in cui Giuliano non abbia riso con lei, in cui non abbia condiviso la sua felicità con l’affetto di chi sa essere contento per interposta persona.

“Ti ricordi di quando giocavi ad essere il mio sposo?”, Bianca gli domanda, seduta a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi, le gonne arrotolate fino alle cosce. Sa di essere bella in questo momento, coi capelli sciolti sulle spalle e il corpetto slacciato sul seno, lo legge negli occhi di Giuliano che la osservano con la devozione di un credente davanti alla propria divinità, e le piace quello sguardo, le piace sentirselo addosso, le piace sentirsi voluta. Guglielmo è l’unico altro uomo che la guarda in questo modo, ed è uno dei motivi per cui Bianca lo ama così tanto.

“Me lo ricordo”, risponde Giuliano, accarezzandole le gambe con dita ancora appesantite dalla sonnolenza dell’orgasmo. “Me lo ricordo fin troppo bene. È il motivo per cui non voglio più sposarmi: l’esperienza di avere te come moglie mi è più che bastata.”

Bianca ride e gli tira un pugno neanche troppo scherzoso al centro dello stomaco.

“La verità è che sai che non vale la pena sposare nessun’altra donna”, replica sicura, e Giuliano ride a sua volta e la afferra per i fianchi, spingendola sul letto e rovesciando le loro posizioni. 

“E tu, invece, credi di poter trovare un marito migliore di me?”, le chiede sulle labbra dopo averle bloccato i pugni, con cui lei cerca di colpirlo di nuovo, contro la testiera del letto. Bianca si divincola sotto la sua presa, ma sono lontani i tempi in cui poteva battere Giuliano senza il suo consenso, così si allunga verso di lui e lo bacia, lentamente, assaporando il calore familiare delle sue labbra, e quando lui le lascia andare i polsi per accarezzarle i capelli, Bianca ne approfitta per spingerlo di nuovo all’indietro, con le spalle contro il materasso. Giuliano ride di nuovo, solleva le mani in gesto di resa.

E la nostalgia dell’infanzia ha un sapore dolce che è difficile ritrovare adesso, ma c’è qualcosa di speciale anche in momenti come questo: è bello essere non più bambini e non ancora adulti, ed essere circondati solo da lenzuola bianche e dal silenzio di una casa vuota, da un amore che è riservato a loro soltanto.

“In tutti questi anni ne ho trovato solo uno all’altezza”, ammette Bianca con un sospiro ingentilito dall’affetto, posando la testa contro il petto di suo fratello. “Dovrò farmelo andare bene, temo.”

Giuliano sorride e le scosta con delicatezza una ciocca vagabonda dal viso, prendendosi poi un momento per accarezzarle una guancia con dita ruvide e gentili. Se quelle parole lo feriscono Bianca non se ne accorge, impegnata com’è a tracciargli arabeschi distratti sulla pelle.

“In caso contrario, sarò sempre il tuo marito di riserva”, promette Giuliano, e Bianca sorride, gli bacia una guancia e si abbandona nel suo abbraccio.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COWT9, missione 2, prompt _nostalgia_.
> 
> Ambientata un nonsisabenequando prima dell'inizio della serie, quindi sono verosimilmente entrambi o minorenni o molto più vicini all'essere minorenni che adulti.


End file.
